


The Hyun Family Adventures

by 3Stack



Category: B.A.P, EXO (Band), GOT7, TWICE (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-25
Updated: 2019-03-25
Packaged: 2019-12-07 21:01:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18240149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/3Stack/pseuds/3Stack
Summary: A compilation of the wonderful adventures the Hyun family go on, whether it be Dahyun's birth, Bambam's exorcism, Taehyung's first relationship, etc.. This is the story of a very strange and somewhat annoying family.





	The Hyun Family Adventures

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Renaitrev](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Renaitrev/gifts).



It was the Hyun families first trip in five years, and they were going to Baekhyun's grandmother's house where they will catch up and have a good time. They had travelled all day the day before, before they got a hotel for the night. Baekhyun flirted with the owner and kept him busy, while Daehyun and the kids broke into the room.

 

It was now morning, well, 4 am, they had to go before the owner found them, and with the sleeping pills Baekhyun made him take, he wouldn't be up for another 4 hours, but they couldn't take any chances.

 

“MOMMY!” Taehyung yells at Baekhyun, his little hands waving in the air to get his dad's attention.

 

“Yes,” Baekhyun says tiredly.

 

“Bambam is eating the mattress,” Taehyung points over at the young Bambam indeed, eating, and devouring, the poor and innocent mattress that they had not paid to sleep on.

 

“Bam!” Baekhyun yells, “You can't eat that, it bad for your kidneys!”

 

Bambam looks up at him, the yellow fuzz falling from his mouth, before it gaps open and he cries, he pleas “But mommy!”

 

“And stop calling me your mother!” He yells back, “I'm clearly a man!”

 

Daehyun then comes out of the bathroom, steam billowing behind him. He holds a plate filled with waffles.

 

“It took 6 curling irons to make these,” He says as he places a waffle into Taehyung's gaping mouth, “Enjoy.”

 

“Jajjsjwjjwkakkakksk” Taehyung says.

 

“I think he likes it,” Daehyun says, clearly knowing how to speak ‘Taehyung.’

 

“Oh, daddy daddy!” Bambam cries, “I want one tooooooo!!!!!” He jumps up in down on the sofa, yelling with all his might.

 

Daehyun laughs, ah Haha ha, “Sure thing son.” He places the waffles into the young boys hands, “Heres looking at you kid.”

 

He then looks into the distance as soft piano music starts to play, a harmony of angels start to sing soft tunes about cheeseburgers.

 

“Ah,” Baekhyun says watching the TV, “I love food.”

 

Daehyun looks over to see a wonderful commercial for a new fast food place. “Yum! That looks like it would cure the numby rumbies.”

 

“It sure would,” Baekhyun says, he then grabs the curling iron made waffles and chucks them out the window, “Let's go get some fast food!”

 

Daehyun, sad, teary eyed, and dumbfounded, could only nod. His waffles now lay outside. Where they will be taken, and ripped apart by the vultures, the beavers, and all the crocodiles of the land. It was a sad picture, but life does go on.

 

He picks up the pieces of his broken heart, and smiles, and his heart starts to mend. “Let's go get that cheeseburger!”

 

Soon, they were in the car, ready to go to Baekhyun's grandmother's house, but more importantly, ready for a meal. The fast food restaurant, named, Fastfood, was just 20 or so miles down the road.

 

“Buckle up,” Daehyun says securing Bambam in his carseat, “For safety, ahahahhahah.”

 

“Taehyung buckle yourself in baby,”Baekhyun says from the front seat.

 

“But mom, I'm like 5 or something, I can't do this…” Taehyung throws himself back, the buckle flying to the side as he lets go.

 

Baekhyun looks back at him, throwing his poptart, “You're 8! Now put on your seatbelt.”

 

“Mommmy!!!!!!!” He yells.

 

“Put it on,” He says, “And for God's sake, I am you're fucking father.”

 

“Mommy said a bad wor-”

 

“I have my seatbelt on,” Bambam says proudly.

 

“Yes you do,” Daehyun says getting situated in the driver's seat.

 

“Can someone help me?” Taehyung says, he grabs at the seatbelt, tugging at the strap with all his might, but alas, it will not elongate for his purpose.

 

“You probably don't need a seatbelt,” Daehyun says, “I heard they because sternum problems.”

 

“Daddy,” Taehyung asks, “What's a sternum.”

 

“It's um...in your liver, it helps you…” Daehyun says.

 

“Digest meats,” Baekhyun says.

 

“Yeah, and anticoagulants.”

 

“Ah, I love a smart man,” Baekhyun says looking over at his husband.

 

“Ah, well thanks,” Daehyun says.

 

Daehyun starts the car up and they are now on the road.

 

From the back of the car, Taehyung starts crying, his little body shaking with each breath. Baekhyun quickly turns back to see the heart wrenching sight.

 

“Baby, what's wrong?” He asks softly, his hand reaching back and grabbing his sons hand.

 

“Why don't we have wassail?” Taehyung cries, tears going everywhere.

 

“Please don't cry,” Baekhyun says, “Daddy's gonna buy some later, at Walmart.”

 

Taehyung's cries lessen, but the tears still flow. “Walmart,” He mumbles out, his love for the store was strong, and this was like a safety net for him.

 

“Yeah, Walmart.”

 

Daehyun turns on the radio, and Dancing Queen by our queens ABBA is playing.

 

“Hell yeah!” Bambam says getting his dancing arms ready.

 

“Only seventeen!” Baekhyun yells sitting back down in his seat.

 

“See that girl!” Daehyun yells.

 

“Dig it the dancing queen…” Taehyung mumbles out, still sad about the wassail situation.

 

“Dancing queen!”

 

“Feeelllll the beast of the tambourine!” Bambam yells.

 

“Its beat baby,” Baekhyun yells back.

 

“Thanks mom.”

 

Baekhyun sighs, before looking back at his child. “I'm your father.”

 

“Okay, mom.”

 

“Dad read this!” Taehyung says throwing a bundled up note at Daehyun.

 

Daehyun, being a good driver, takes the note and starts to read it.

 

Can we please go to Walmart.

 

Yes or yes.

 

Daehyun throws the note to Baekhyun.

 

“The answer is Yes!” Daehyun yells.

 

Baekhyun reads the note, and he wonders, why, why does Taehyung need to ask Daehyun this when just seconds ago he told him they could?

 

“Dancing queeeeeeen!” Bambam yells from the back seat.

 

“Yeah yeah,” Baekhyun says shushing him, “Taehyung, why did you need to ask him if you could go?”

 

“I want to go!” Taehyung cries, “Please don't say no!!!”

 

“I already said yes.”

 

“But...but what if you were lying,” Taehyung says, “I lie all the time, so what if you do too, we are related.”

 

“First off, I've never lied to yo-” Baekhyun tries to say.

 

“Squirrel!!!” Daehyun screams as he slams the breaks to stop from hitting the poor creatures. Everyone in the car is thrown forward. 

 

Taehyung, who was smart enough to grabs onto his headrest, was okay. Baekhyun, however, hit the dashboard in front of him, due to a faulty seatbelt.

 

“Are you okay?” Daehyun says looking over at his love. He looked unconscious. He then looks at the seatbelt, which was torn from the car and had nasty looking teeth marks that scarred the material.

 

“Who ripped the seat belt like a carnivorous shark?” Daehyun yells back at his two sons.

 

Taehyung immediately pointed to Bambam, “He did it!”.

 

Bambam only nods, “It was I.”

 

Baekhyun pops back up, “Nothing like a good head injury to start the day. Start the car babe.”

 

“Okay,” Daehyun yells back as he hits the gas.

 

“Let's get personal,” Bambam says, his voice dark and scary, like he was possessed by a demonic goat.

 

“Oh do go on,” Daehyun says, not even glancing at his son and his red glowing eyes.

 

“Mommy's pregnant,” He says slowly.

 

Baekhyun quickly turns to look at his son, his histaminic drink ready to be thrown at the boy. “How do you know that?” Before mouthing ‘I told you not say anything’.

 

“I'm the demon orange, I know and see all,” he says.

 

“Fuck, he's possessed again,” Baekhyun yells, grabbing his ouija board, “Stop the car.”

 

Daehyun stops it, and grabs the holy water out of the dashboard.

 

“Taehyung sweety, can you grab my candle of light,” Baekhyun asks, as he starts to put on his priestly robes.

 

“Okay mom,” Taehyung says annoyed that he isn't getting the attention, it's always Bambam this, and Bambam that. He quickly gives him the candle, “Here.”

 

“Thanks.”

 

Baekhyun and Daehyun both are now adorned with robes of the holy cross and have their rosary beads on, ready for the exorcism.

 

“Orange, why are you here again?” Daehyun yells.

 

“I was lonely…” the demon says, his face contorting into sadness.

 

“Well,” Baekhyun says, “Sorry about that, but we have a fastfood restaurant we need to eat at, so I need my son back.”

 

“Our son,” Daehyun says, he grabs his loves hands and looks him to deep into his Orbs.

 

Baekhyun looks back at him, “Our son.”

 

“Can we please go to walmart!” Taehyung yells.

 

“We have to exorcise you brother first Taehyung!” Baekhyun yells, “You could help you know?”

 

“Whatever,” He yells back.

 

“Leave our son,” Daehyun yells at the demon throwing holy water on him. The demon's skin starts to sizzle and its body starts to convulse at the touch of heaven. 

 

“No!” It yells, “I will never leave such a willing host.”

 

“He's five,” Baekhyun yells, “Couldn't you have taken someone who has had a chance to live.”

 

“Like an 80 year old?”

 

“Yeah.”

 

“I like being able to walk, thank you.”

 

Baekhyun quickly looks down at his ouija board. “Oh spirits, I call upon thee, help my son!” He draws a unicorn in sharpie on the board. He takes lighter fluid and pours it onto the board and lights it on fire before throwing it out the window.

 

“Leave my fucking son!” Baekhyun yells as he pokes the monster with a measuring stick covered in aspirin powder and vinegar.

 

“Stop!” The demon yells, but he keeps going, he keeps poking and poking and the demon can't take it. He can't take the aspirin powder getting in his nose and the vinegar burning with each poke. “Fine, I'll go possess something else.”

 

Bambams body convulses before his mouth opens and a dark shadow billows out, billowing out the window and into the sky away from them. In a matter of seconds, it was all over.

 

“What happened?” Bambam asks tiredly, when he sees his parents wearing strange attire.

 

“You were possessed again,” Taehyung says, his eyes not leaving his iPad. 

 

“No more screen time,” Daehyun says pulling away the fun device.

 

“But dad!” 

 

“But dad,” Daehyun says back.

 

Taehyung slumps back, upset, sad, and done with life, with this family.

 

“Stop acting like you're fifteen,” Baekhyun yells, “You're eleven, act like it.”

 

“I'm ten.”

 

“And Bambam’s 6,” Daehyun adds.

 

“Whatever,” Baekhyun says.

 

They continue to drive til they reach Walmart. The kids both run in once the car is parked, leaving Baekhyun and Daehyun to have a much needed talk.

 

“You're pregnant,” Daehyun asks.

 

Baekhyun looks down, “Yes.”

 

“Why didn't you tell me?” Daehyun asks.

 

“I thought you could tell!” He says, his hands going over the round lump on his stomach before looking up at his husband, “I'm 9 month in!”

 

“When's the due date?” Daehyun asks.

 

Baekhyun looks down, the pain is in his eyes,“Two days ago.”

 

“What!?”

 

Baekhyun looks up at him, tears welling in his eyes, before he curls in on himself, yelping in pain.

 

“Baby, what's going on?!” Daehyun says, he touches Baekhyun's back unsure of what to do.

 

“The contractions…” he whimpers, “they're here.”

 

Daehyun, confused and scared, could you only think of Baekhyun, and of his car, his precious car, that he didn't want birthing fluids to get all over.

 

“Let's go to the care spot in the Walmart!” Daehyun yells, quickly he turns the car off and runs out over to Baekhyun's side.

 

“I can't walk,” Baekhyun says when Daehyun opens the car door.

 

“What shall we do?” Daehyun says, he looks around his surroundings and then he sees it, the perfect transportation system for his love.

 

Golf cart.

 

Daehyun runs to the classy specimen of automobile and hotwires the thing on.

 

He drives over to Baekhyun in his newly stolen Golf Cart. He quickly packs him into the backseat and jumps back into the front. 

 

“Hold on tight!” Daehyun says putting the pedal to the metal, and they flew forwards, going 80 mph toward the Walmart.

 

They reached the front entrance and they see the young Bambam and Taehyung walking out, both holding packages of wassail mix and iron man toys.

 

Bambam quickly dabs when he sees them. “Yeet!” He yells like all six year olds do.

 

“Get in!” Daehyun screams, both quickly getting in, “Your dad's gone into labor.”

 

“But dad,” Taehyung says examining Daehyun, “You aren't pregnant.”

 

“Your other father.”

 

“Oh Mommy” Taehyung says as though this wasn't news to him.

 

“Yeah,” Daehyun says before he drives them through the store to the care spot, which was located in the middle next to the dressing room.

 

“You boys go try on clothes for next school year,” Baekhyun says as he steps off of the golf cart with Daehyun's help.

 

“I don't want too,” Bambam screams, “What if we get kidnapped…”

 

“No one would kidnap you,” Baekhyun says ruffling the young boys hair, “And if they do, just bite them, you're good at that.”

 

“Let's go,” Taehyung says taking his little brothers hand before leading them to the clothing section.

 

“I got to get this baby out of me!” Baekhyun screams, and the doctors hear, all of them running out singing.

 

“A guest! A guest!” One nurse sings, her hair up and done like a movie star.

 

“Yes it is a guest!” A pediatrician runs out saying, his chart and clipboard flying through the air as he runs.

 

“A guest! A guest!”

 

“Hello, mister guest!”

 

“Welcome to the carespot!” A doctor says running up to Baekhyun and grabbing his hand, ushering him into the building inside the Walmart.

 

“We are the carespot!” A Neurologist sings.

 

“Doctors, nurses, Pediatricians, and anyone else you need,” She sings.

 

“Even a urologist?” A patient says popping his head out of room.

 

Another man pops out, “Yes, even that, and I'm a Enterologist.”

 

“I just need this baby out of me,” Baekhyun says.

 

“We can do that too!” She yells.

 

“We're the care spot!” Everyone there sings.

 

A doctor, of the attractive type, walks out of a room.

 

“Name?” He says when he reaches them. 

 

“Baekhyun.”

 

“sit down.”

 

Baekhyun looks around no bed in sight, little does he know, that behind him was a nurse pushing a bed.

 

“Where?”

 

“Sit,” two nurses say pushing him into the bed. He falls in, the feeling of a plush mattress under him, snuggling his sore body.

 

They turn to Daehyun. “We'll be done in 5 minutes, please sit down at our community center,” He ushers behind him.

 

Daehyun looks behind and sees a gorgeous little’ area, full of happy looking people drinking coffee while their loved ones are getting ileostomies and other procedures.

 

He looks back to say something, but they are already pulling Baekhyun away. Baekhyun is waving goodbye, a smile on his face from being treated so nicely by the happy people here.

 

Daehyun sits at the coffee table next to the window. In the scenery he can see his sons looking at different outfits. It's adorable.

 

“Are you Daehyun,” A waiter says.

 

He looks up and sees a man holding an assortment of different baked goods, and a coffee with whipped cream, topped with caramel and chocolate shavings.

 

“I am,” He says curious.

 

“This is on the house,” The man says placing the tray on the table, “I hope you enjoy.”

 

“I will,” Daehyun says.

 

He's about to start eating, a smile on his face, when Taehyung and Bambam come skipping in.

 

“Daddy!” Bambam screams holding up shopping bags, “We bought the new baby something.”

 

“How did you know your father was pregnant?” Daehyun asks as the boys sit down.

 

Taehyung looks down, his eyes watering, “you probably don't know…”

 

“Don't know what?”

 

“When mommy got pregnant he cried all the time, whenever you were away.”

 

“What?!” Daehyun yells, he needed to talk to him, needed to comfort him for all the times he wasn't there. He stands up, before looking at Taehyung. “Take care of your brother.”

 

“K,” Taehyung says as he and Bambam start eating.

 

Daehyun puts on his costume doctor outfit he had in his pocket and runs into the halls, he needed to find the surgery room.

 

He looks for the signs and sees it, and then, he runs, he runs as hard as he can, his legs feeling like jello, his lungs burning, but nothing could stop him.

 

He bursts into the room, he can see them working, but he doesn't care, he walks up to his love who was currently having a C-section. There's sheet in front of him, so he can't see that they were taking out his organs to get to the child, but he’s awake.

 

“Daehyun,” Baekhyun asks, “What are you doing here?”

 

“We need to talk,” Daehyun says pulling up a chair and sitting next to his love. Daehyun takes Baekhyun's hand, “Why didn't you tell me about the baby?”

 

“I…” Baekhyun says, “it was for a social experiment.”

 

“What?” Daehyun asks.

 

“I wanted to know how long it would take for you to notice, I thought you would know when I started showing or a little but after that, but it took til I was in labor...”

 

“Taehyung told me you were crying,” He says, “Why would you still do the social experiment if it was hurting you?”

 

“What hurt me was you not noticing,” Baekhyun says, “I look like a fucking whale…”

 

“If you looked like that, then I must have a horrible taste in men.”

 

“Is that supposed to make me feel better,” Baekhyun says, “Because it sounds like you're saying I'm ugly.”

 

“No, just that I have a bad taste in men.”

 

“Daehyun!”

 

The doctor quietly nudges them. “Sorrey, but can you keep it down,” She says, “Dr. Phil is on.”

 

They look up and see an episode of dr. Phil is playing on the TV in front of the bed. All the doctors and nurses are watching it, all intrigued by the good doctor.

 

“I love this episode,” Daehyun says.

 

“Daehyun,” Baekhyun says, “You got your minor degree in dental assisting, right?”

 

“Yeah,” Daehyun says looking back at him, “Why?”

 

“Can you get the baby out?”

 

“Sure, I took anatomy two and they covered the reproductive system for like two weeks, so all the knowledge is there.”

 

“Thank you,” Baekhyun smiles.

 

“So…” Daehyun says getting situated next to his love, “I think I just need to...um cut this.” He takes the lovely scalpel on the table and makes cut to the ligament holding the placenta in place.

 

“What are you doing?” A doctor asks when he looks back at him.

 

“Getting the baby out,” Daehyun says.

 

“Geff,” The doctor yells, “Help this man out.”

 

Geff stands up, and goes over to Daehyun. “Whats up? I'm Geff,” Daehyun shakes his hand.

 

“Can you get the baby out? We need to talk about something?”

 

“Sure thing,” Geff says, “good job cutting that ligament.”

 

“You're welcome,” Daehyun says before sitting back down and grabbing Baekhyun's hand so they can get back down to business.

 

“You're getting blood on me,” Baekhyun says pulling his hand away.

 

“Oh,” Daehyun says looking at his hands that were bloody, “Sorry.”

 

“Do you think I'm ugly?”

 

“No,” Daehyun says, “You're gorgeous.”

 

“Really?” Baekhyun says.

 

“Yeah.”

 

“Then why did you say you have a horrible taste in men, men being me.”

 

“I said, I would have a horrible taste in men if you looked like a whale, but you didn't.”

 

“I didn't?”

 

“No, you still looked like you.”

 

“Here's your baby,” Geff says handing the small child to Daehyun, “Its a girl.”

 

“Ah yes, thank you,” Daehyun says looking down at her, “What should we call you?”

 

“Dahyun,” Baekhyun says.

 

“That's too close to my name.”

 

“Taehyung in also close,” Baekhyun says, “Bambam was a drunk mistake, but Dahyun, Dahyun is perfect.”

 

“Okay, We'll name her that then.”

 

“You can go now,” Geff says after he finishes up the last stitch on Baekhyun, “Just go to your closest care spot and come in for a check up soon, okay?”

 

“Okay,” Baekhyun says pulling his shirt down and sitting up.

 

Geff goes back to watching Dr. Phil with everyone else, as Baekhyun takes his daughter and they walked out of the room.

 

“Let's go show the boys their sister.”

 

They walk back until they see the two boys, both next to boxes of baby supplies.

 

“Did you boys buy all this?” Baekhyun asks when he reaches them.

 

“Yeah, didn't daddy tell you?” Bambam says.

 

“Wow, I didn't see that when I left,” Daehyun says.

 

They all get introduced to the baby before going back to the car with all the new baby things, more importantly the car seat for her.

 

“Now remember,” Baekhyun says as Daehyun starts the car, “She is a baby and you can't throw her out the window! I'm looking at you Taehyung!”

 

“That was soooooo a yesterday thing,”  Taehyung whines, “I've matured since then, I'm a big brother now.”

 

“You've been a big brother for 8 years,” Baekhyun, “Just don't throw her out the window, your grandmother will want to see her.”

 

“Is grandmother like you?” Bambam asks.

 

“Like me how?”

 

“A man, but is called grandmother, like how you're called mommy.”

 

“First off, I'm your dad, and I don't know why you insist on calling me mom, and no, she isn't, she is a women.”

 

“Weird,” Bambam says, he needs to rethink his life.

 

Daehyun starts the car and they are off.

 

“Mom,” Taehyung says, “Can I make some wassail?”

 

“No, we're in car how can you make-” He looks back and sees Taehyung with a cup of warm hot wassail in his hands.

 

“Here,” He says passing it to him.

 

Baekhyun takes it and smells the delicious drink and it was wassail, “Thanks…”

 

“You're welcome.”

 

Baekhyun sips on the drink. “How'd you make this?”

 

“Microwave.”

 

“Oh my god!” Daehyun yells, the car slowly stopping, “I forgot to vaccinate Bambam.”

 

“What!” Baekhyun yells looking back at his son who was starting to have red spots popping up on his skin.

 

“I feel itchy,” the child says.

 

“Bambam,” Baekhyun says, “Come out side with me.”

 

“Why???” He whines as he undoes his seat belt and opens the door. 

 

Once outside, he and Baekhyun walk a few yards from the car, into the woods.

 

“What's going on?”

 

“We need to call upon the forest nymphs,” He says. he's a good father.

 

“Why?”

 

“You have the chicken pocks.”

 

“What?!”

 

“Shut up,” Baekhyun says before sitting on the grass his legs crossed as he looks up into the sky, the sun still not awake, “aadidueeeeebyden.”

 

“Mom?” Bambam says confused by the weird chanting.

 

“Asouebalcholecystokininifokinhatemisxooldotwbakmytachesuxsgsilikecanhestop.”

 

Suddenly a bright light appear above them, a vessel floating down towards them. Baekhyun's hand grabs the small vessel then he looks at the instructions.

 

He hands then to Bam after. “Just drink this.”

 

“Then I won't be itchy?” He asks.

 

“Yes,” Baekhyun says.

 

He takes the drink and he starts to glow as the enzymes start to burn away the infection. The red spots start to lift and fizzle off of his skin. The red sprinkles through the air before fading completely.

 

“Mommy,” Bambam says holding his head, “I feel faint.” 

 

“Those are big words for a six year old,” Baekhyun says under his breath but he doesn't really care, “Let's get back to the car.”

 

Suddenly someone grabs the small child, holding a knife to his throat. Baekhyun looks at the man's face and knows him immediately, well, kinda does.

 

“Orange!” Baekhyun says, his hands clenching in anger.

 

“Yes it is I,” the demon laughs, now in a new body of a young man who had been riding a skateboard on the side of the road before being taken by the fruit demon.

 

“What are you doing?” He asks, he looks at his son and can see the fright in the poor boys eyes.

 

“I want Bambam,” Orange says, “I thought that was obvious.”

 

“Please give him back,” Baekhyun says, his feelings pouring out like waves, “His grandmother really wants to see him walk. She hasn't seen him since he was a baby.”

 

“Not my problem,” Orange says.

 

“I didn't want to do this,” Baekhyun says reaching into his fanny pack.

 

“Fanny pack…” Bambam whispers, he knows what's in the pack and he knows what's about to happen.

 

“What are you gonna do, throw something at me?” Orange taunts.

 

Baekhyun smirks, pulling out his hand gun. “No.”

 

“Are you gonna kill this host?” He asks, “I thought humans had morals?”

 

“I do,” Baekhyun says, “This won't kill the man.”

 

He points the gun at Orange. “Its a salt gun, I'll just raise his sodium levels, but you, you'll die.” 

 

He pulls the trigger, his demon salt gun blasting the salt bullet at the creature striking him in the shoulder. He falls back, his hands losing grip on Bambam allowing him to run free to his father.

 

Baekhyun grabs his child, picking him up and running back to the car. Bambam cried into him, but Baekhyun didn't have time to comfort him, they had to get back to the car.

 

When they can finally see the car, Daehyun is standing outside waiting for them. He looks surprised to see them running back, especially with Bambam in his father's arms

 

“What happened?” He asks when he reaches them.

 

“Orange possessed another person,” Baekhyun says putting Bambam into his carseat. He closes the door. “I finally shot him.”

 

Daehyun smiles, “That's good, maybe he won't come back.”

 

“He won't for a few years, but by then Bambam will be well prepared to fight him by himself.”

 

“Why does orange even like him?”Daehyun questions as they get back into the car.

 

“I think he likes the innocence and stupidity.”

 

“When are we gonna see Grandma!?” Taehyung whines.

 

“um...It's my grandmother, and you'll gonna see her whenever we make it to her house,” he responds.

 

“I want to listen to the radio!” Bambam yells.

 

“Alright,” Baekhyun sighs, hoping that the shit they had to listen to yesterday wouldn't still be on. It was weirdly stupid and about ghosts, which scared Bambam.

 

The radio goes on--

 

“Geoffrey!” Yelled a women, “How could thee?”

 

“I am no prostitute, women,” A man of oldness says.

 

“But I am!”

 

Baekhyun turns off the radio. This was different, yes, but was it child appropriate? No.

 

“What's a prostitute?” Taehyung asks.

 

“Google it,” Baekhyun says. 

 

“Okay,” Taehyung says turning on his DSI, ready to go online and Look this up.

 

“No!” Daehyun yells.

 

“Why not?” Baekhyun asks, “Isn't that how everyone learns what a prostitute is?”

 

“He's ten,” Daehyun says, “Taehyung don't look it up, I'll explain it to you later.”

 

“At the restaurant?”

 

“Yeah.”

 

“Okay,” Taehyung turns off the internet and starts to play pokemon pearl instead.

 

“Why don't I have a dsi?” Bambam asks. 

 

“Because you got a Nintendo switch instead,” Baekhyun says.

 

Bambam pouts, “but-”

 

“No ‘buts’, enjoy what you have.”

 

The conversation ceases till the reach the lovely little restaurant. It's right next to target, and a smoothie palace, which Bambam begged to go to, but everyone told him no. He was sad.

 

After ordering, they all sit down in the restaurant.

 

“Why did you name her Dahyun?” Bambam asks, his little six year old brain pondering the ever so interesting question.

 

“I was drugged up,” Baekhyun says, “I thought, yeah, this is a good idea, but looking back on it, probably should've named her Yuju or something. Oh well, she'll just have a similar name to her father.”

 

“I think it's a good name,” Taehyung says, he looks over at the small baby who sleeping in her lil’ carrier.

 

“How'd you pick my name?” Bambam asks.

 

“Um…” Baekhyun says, blanking on what go tell the child. He didn't want to say he was blasted drunk the day after he gave birth to him, and while eating Bam Bam shrimp someone asked him what they had named him and they hadn't so he figured it out yet, so...the first name that came to mind was Bambam, and it kinda just stuck.

 

“Your dad likes the flintstones,” Daehyun says.

 

“What's that?” Bambam asks.

 

“The cartoon you tell us to turn off because you can't understand it,” Baekhyun says.

 

“I don't know English mom!”

 

“Neither do I, but that's why there's subtitles!” Baekhyun says.

 

“I can barely read a book,” Bambam says, “And you expect me to read subtitles.”

 

“That's good logic son,” Daehyun says.

 

“Order 55?” A women in front of the table says. She was holding their food.

 

“Yes, that's us,” Baekhyun says clearing an area for the tray.

 

The food is soon set, and everyone starts eating the delicious Fastfood fast food food.

 

“I'm the one that you loouuave!” Taehyung sings, his soulful voice blasting through the restaurant.

 

“I love that song,” Baekhyun says while eating.

 

“I think grandma will like my cover of it.”

 

“She probably will.”

 

“I should also sing my cover of Volcanoes,” Taehyung says.

 

“By Blood spot?” Baekhyun asks, to which he receives a timid node from the boy, “No.”

 

“But mom!”

 

“I'm your father! And I'm not gonna have you give your great grandmother a heart attack when you scream that song!”

 

“Come on!”

 

“I don't even know how you found that song…”

 

“Jungkook showed me,” Taehyung says.

 

“Oh,” Baekhyun says. Jungkook was a nice kid, but his taste in music was always very loud, which he didn't hate, but it was annoying when he was running on only 2 hours of sleep and still had hours of things to do.

 

‘Ding ding’

 

“What the hell is that noise?” Baekhyun asks looking around, he had never heard that annoying sound before and he knew it wasn't his or Daehyun's phones.

 

“Oh blurk!” Taehyung says pulling out his iPad, “That's my robloxs notification.” 

 

“Why would you need notifications on the stupid game?”

 

“Um...my Robloxs girlfriend!” Taehyung says, “How else would I know if she messages me?”

 

“You have a girlfriend!?” Daehyun practically screams. Baekhyun quickly hushed him, he wanted to get to the bottom of this.

 

“What's her name? And Where does she live?”

 

“Her name Angelindahouse010109, and she didn't tell me.”

 

“Oh god!” Baekhyun sighs at the mention of the 6 numbers which clearly spelled her birthday, “She's a new years baby!”

 

“Oh crap!” Daehyun blurts out, “They're so snooty.”

 

“She's not!” Taehyung says, “we play every day and she's really nice!”

 

“How do you know “she” isn't a “he” that's 40 years old and still lives in his parent’s basement?”

 

“I don't know, I was just guessing, I'm 10 don't expect too much.”

 

Baekhyun thought about this. If he did let his child keep talking to this girl she could end up killing him in sleep by tracing his Ip address and taking a bus there to stab him with a ruler, but she also could be who she says she is and that would be okay.

 

“I gueeeeess you can keep seeing her,” Baekhyun says.

 

“Thank you,” Taehyung says holding his iPad to his chest.

 

“You're welcome,” Baekhyun says.

 

“Drink my tears, I'm at your mercy,” Bambam says calmly, “I'll give my soul, sacrifice me.”

 

“What in God's name is wrong with him today?’ Baekhyun asks looking over at his child. He can't do anymore weirdness today. He just wants to eat and go see his grandmother, but these kids keep being annoying and getting possessed every few minutes.

 

“Undying Devotion,” He says as his eyes roll back into his head, making his whites show in a creepily way.

 

“Daehyun, baby,” Baekhyun says, “Can you cast whatever is in him out.”

 

“Sure,” Daehyun sighs.

 

He pulls out his crystal ball, the energy pulsating off of it in beautiful blue waves of  translucent light. He places his hands on it, letting the spirit world convulse through his body as he seeks answers about the demon in his son. 

 

Soon, Daehyun's soul passes through to the spirit world. He looks around and notices that he's still in the restaurant and his family are around him, but they are oblivious or his movements. He is just a mere soul in the oblivion.

 

He looks over at Bambam and sees a women holding onto his shoulder, whispering into his ear. Her long black hair was covering the small boys chest and back. It grew slowly with each second, getting longer and longer, further covering him and his frail body.

 

“Passionfruit,” Daehyun says, “I see we meet again.”

 

Her eyes lift to his gaze, showing off her wide and empty eye sockets. Her face was emotionless, before she smirks at him recognizing the man before her.

 

“Daehyun, what a lovely surprise,” She giggles, “Didn't know you were in these parts again.”

 

“Don't play sly with me, you witch,” Daehyun says, “You've always loved messing with my children.”

 

“They're so easy to manipulate, especially this one, I haven't seen him in a while, why haven't you been around?”

 

“Why do think?” He spats, “We kept having to exorcise our children, we figured if we waited 5 years you'd be onto new territory.”

 

“Oh,” She laughs, “You thought wrong, Orange and I are still here, and thriving. We live a quaint life, this place is packed with traveling families; such as yourselves.”

 

“Please just leave him alone,” Daehyun begs.

 

“Why should I?”

 

“Because I can call up...Mark.”

 

“You wouldn't dare?” She says jumping back, her hair falling off of the small boy. He can tell that Bambam looks confused, and Baekhyun goes over to talk to him, but that's not what's important.

 

“I'll call him right now, the foreign swagger.”

 

“Stop! I'll leave,” She says, fearful of what the man would do. Last time he was there she barely made it out. She dissolves into the film of the world, becoming one with the void once again.

 

Daehyun smiles, he had saved his son once again. He goes back to his physical body and becomes one with it again.

 

“I am back!” He announces, gaining Bambam who was sitting in Baekhyun's lap to look at him. He was crying again, but when he saw his dad's happy expression he smiled a little.

 

“We should go,” Baekhyun says quietly as he strokes Bambams hair, “Grandma's place is a safe place, no demons can enter.”

 

“Taehyung,” Daehyun says to the roblox playing boy, “Time to go, put away the ipad and help clean up.”

 

“But Angel's talking to me,” Taehyung whines.

 

“Tell her you're with your family.”

 

Taehyung groans before putting the device away. He then starts to pick up the trash of the meal along with Daehyun.

 

The both of them clean, while Baekhyun sits with the sad Bambam.

 

“Why do the fruit demons like me?” He whimpers, into his dad's chest.

 

“Because you're young and innocent,” Baekhyun says.

 

“But so is Taehyung.”

 

“No, he plays Fortnite now,” Baekhyun says, staring into the distance, before looking at his son, “It changes a person.”

 

“Is that why I'm not allowed to play it?”

 

“Yes, when you turn 9 you can, if you're ready.”

 

“How will I know?”

 

“You just will.”

 

Soon everything is cleaned and they all get back into the car.

 

Taehyung sat in the back, and he couldn't stop thinking about his girl, his love Angelindahouse010109. She was a magnificent person and they always would play roblox together, but he wanted to give her his Fortnite username, but he was scared she would reject him. And if she did, that would ruin their short lived relationship of 2 weeks.

 

“Do girls play fortnite?” Taehyung asks his parents.

 

“Don't know,” Baekhyun says, “Daehyun do you know?”

 

“They probably do!” Daehyun yells.

 

“Okay,” Taehyung smiles, he was going to take the leap of faith and give her his username, but first, he must consult the life advisor.

 

“Mom, what's Uncle Kai's phone number?” Taehyung asks.

 

“I'm not mom, I'm dad...” Baekhyun sighs before looking back at him with a piece of paper in his hands, “here's the number.” He hands him the paper before sitting back.

 

“Thanks,” Taehyung says before putting the number into his and Bambam's combined phone, that he would never let the small child use.

 

TaebAm!- Hey uncle Kai it's Taehyung, so I have a roblox girlfriend and i've known her for 2 weeks and would it be too fast to give her my fortnite username? I want to be more than a roblox boyfriend

 

Uncle Kai- Not yet!!! Wait another week, It'll scare her off if you do it now. Good job on getting a girlfriend though

 

TaebAm!- thanks

 

Uncle Kai- No problem

 

Taehyung smiles as he put his phone away, he just needed to wait a week, and he could make their relationship more. He was ready.

 

“Kids, put on your good clothes, we'll be there in one minutes!” Daehyun screams as he gasses the car, flying down the road faster than every other car.

 

Taehyung reaches into his bag and finds his good shirt, quickly exchanging his for it, and then brushing his hair with a comb.

 

“I'm six!” Bambam screams trying to figure out where he put his good shirt.

 

“You're already wearing it!” Taehyung yells at him, putting on his watch.

 

Bambam looks down to see he is. He sighs with relief.

 

The car breaks fast and they are flown forward. Luckily Taehyung had figured out how to buckle his seatbelt and he was fine. Baekhyun, however, forgot about his broken seat belt and flew forward, thankfully the airbags flew out and soften the blow.

 

“We're here,” Baekhyun mumbles.

 

“Thank god,” Bambam says, “I hope she makes good pie!”

 

“And wassail,” Taehyung yells opening the car door, he takes Dahyun in her baby carrier with him.

 

They all get out, Baekhyun slightly out of it after hitting his head again. They had finally made it. Even after all the stops, they had made it.

 

It was never about the destination though, it was always about the journey.


End file.
